Perfect
by Archangel Barton
Summary: Rukawa Kaede looks back into his past and realized the difference Sendoh Akira made in his existence. [SenRu; One-shot]


Title: Perfect  
Author: Archangel  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them.  
  
Perfect  
By Archangel  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
It's a wonder how we got together. Every time my simple mind come across the thought, I can see myself maniacally smiling at one end of a room, completely focused at some lifeless substance as if it was amusing - then reprimanding myself right after for looking extremely idiotic and foolish. The thought of /us/ is the sole factor that keeps me awake in class nowadays, apart from the small naps I take when I really couldn't help it. After which, I see people staring at me as if I was losing my mind. I pay no heed to their stares and judgment, as I always do to everyone, except you of course. They don't know half of the things that amaze me. They have no idea of the one person that gives me such wonderful memories I happily ponder about. They do know you, by name and reputation perhaps, like everybody does, but not as much as I do, and not at all do they know how special you are to me, and I to you.   
  
Walking home has now been a new habit of mine. You threw out my bike the moment you saw me limping across the house with band aids on my face and bandages on my arms due to the stupid fact that I ran into a bigger and wider electrical post. I did not talk to you for a week and did not even bother to wake up for school since there's no ride anyway and I can't play basketball, so I thought 'what's the use?'. Well, one happy day, you just mercilessly killed my doorbell button, carried me to the bathroom and took me to school. You told me it's not important if I did not study for class or if I can't participate in the club activity. My presence in the classroom is always important - because in a way I would pick up some learning and add up to my wisdom. And everyday since then you either fetch me at home or meet me somewhere to eat breakfast…then you walk me to school and bring me home again. So now, I happened to like walking. May it be to school or to someplace else. I remember you, that's all…its sufficient enough to raise my spirit and the more I wanted to see you earlier. And as I silently walk home, a little worn out from practice, I remember you and how this happiness of mine started. With a lingering eagerness to see you, on the eve of your birthday.  
  
It was 3 years ago when we first met. I'm so pissed off that we have to lose the game and you were so cool about it - you even came in late since you 'overslept' and didn't bother to warm up because 'you came there running'. Plus the fact that your last shot made us lose, making my own shots sum up to nothing. And how can I ever forget your indirect insult of offering a handshake after making a fool out of this 'Super Rookie'? Hn, it was only when we became together that I knew the act wasn't at all an insult. You told me you just wanted to hold my hand and see if I have clean fingernails, a thing that drives you wild.  
  
From then on, I practiced to death in order to beat you. I stayed in the gym even after practice sessions, imagining you as my opponent. I watched your games and memorized your moves, realizing that in every match you had yet another move to show and the more better it is compared to what you had displayed before. And all the more I needed some practice time and additional memory stores in my brain to save your files. You are just so great, and that's all I could say. But it still wasn't enough to make me fall for you.  
  
In the last prefecture game of my freshman years was the time I proudly proclaimed I have beaten you. And I was happy, in fact I was ecstatic. And seeing you cry made me half joyful and for a reason that only now I was able to discover, I was half regretful. Joyful am I for seeing you suffer. Joyous am I for claiming revenge. But regretful I was for bringing you tears, causing you sadness, bring you pain. I reasoned that it was all part of the life and I can do nothing about it. I left it at that.  
  
For the high regard and pride I bestowed upon myself, all of them were destroyed…gone to oblivion when Coach Anzai told me I was not good as I thought I was. My skills are nothing compared to yours. And you are still superior to me. And when I thought I should leave things the way they were, some things just keeps on coming back. I guess there are some things that simply draw us together. Some persistent events and people - just like you, that doesn't give up, constantly making themselves alive and known to me. Your natural, uncontrolled presence is so much that I can't ignore you…the reason I came to love you.  
  
It took yet another event for me to realize your importance. And I felt I wasted my time for regarding you as a rival when in fact you are my ally. It was the practice game against Shohoku and your combined team with Shoyo that I got to know who you really are and came to get the entire picture of what it is to love and what is love itself - which is, for all I know, is none other than you.  
  
I don't even know back then what entered your mind to talk to me right after the game. You said it's time to heal the wounds, be friends and help each other win the tournament. The idea wasn't at all good to my ears, why should I be friends with a rival of the opposite team anyway? But I guess, your smile and your sincerity cannot be overlooked. I ended up playing basketball with you in a half-court three blocks near my home.  
  
The one-on-one was great, like the ones we have now. I lost, carried my trademark glare on the surface but in reality, I did not care. We were friends after all.   
  
I asked you if there was someone better than you are in the inter-high, you told me there is and gladly gave me his name. Then you left. Your mysterious nature was completely distant from what I viewed of you before. Your maturity and the way you handled yourself with dignity and integrity had me entirely speechless, struck with awe. Your kindness and sincerity, truthfulness and simplicity had eaten the last broken fragments of my pride and had me submit to you. I came to trust you. I came to respect you. Soon, I came to love you.  
  
I was one-fourth exasperated but three-fourths amused when I got to the Nationals to look for the person you told me was the 'somebody better than you'. I had a hard time looking for him only to find out you had given me the wrong surname, nonetheless you gave me one with almost the same pronunciation - Sawakita Eiji. I had to laugh at the thought. Then I realized…you amuse me greatly. It's funny how both of us are the same - likes to sleep and oversleep, both of us are poor in names.  
  
It's not usual that I am reminded of such stupid things and end up laughing at some foolish thoughts. I guess that's what friends are all about. You interest me and I always remember you. How I wished back then that you do the things I do, such as reminiscing our encounters, even if it's only for a brief moment. And I wish the same thing even until now.  
  
Then I remember my game with Sawakita, I have no idea how in the world did your image and words came flashing in my brain as I remembered you saying that I can only beat you if I learn something you refused to reveal. And I remembered all your plays, all your moves, all your skills…I found the answer, I did not know the essence of team play.  
  
We won the game, yes, they thought of me as the savior of the team. I made us win the game, but in my heart I know it was you who made us win. If not for you, I'll never be able to do what I just did. And I was all the more glad that you didn't reveal your secret right away, you respected my intellect and trusted me that I'll soon find out. And eventually I did.  
  
But what was devastating of all was we were not able to grab the trophy…I was truly ashamed.  
  
But coming back from defeat didn't change your treatment to me. In fact, you gave me more importance and care. It was the first time I enjoyed the company of someone. Probably because you really know how to treat others well. And probably because you just know how to lighten the mood and know where to start and where to stop.  
  
We had a lot of experiences together…I gained a lot from you and I'm sure you did gain something from me as well. You taught me fishing, and in return I taught you how to cook your fishes in various ways, after forcing me to eat it burnt instead of smoked. You taught me how to play chess, then I taught you how to play scrabble, wondering how you managed to live your life not knowing the game when I know there is no one in this planet who doesn't know what scrabble is at least.  
  
Then we took care of each other whenever we were sick. Since my parents are always off to somewhere and yours are in Tokyo, either of us is free to do whatever we want…sleep wherever we wish to. And every time I got sick because of poor nutrition or any other reason for that matter, you always sleep in my place and be my nurse for the week. And I return the favor by being your care provider when it's your turn to feel ill. It was this one time on my shift that actually brought out our romantic feelings towards each other. And we decided to go away with just being platonic. You stole my first kiss back there, then it was later that I discovered it was your first too. I was beyond shock. The idea of Sendoh Akira's first kiss and the playboy reputation didn't seem so parallel, right?  
  
But somehow you were able to convince me that it was your first - and I was glad. Since I can be so jealous and have this slight tendency of bringing old things back and act so aggrieved that I seek all of your attention and create certain circumstances that'll force you to be gentle with me. Perhaps cuddle me around and say the things I want to hear, in which you always did whenever I act mad and when I'm genuinely mad.   
  
But there's no past to bring back and there's nothing or no one to be jealous of since you've proven yourself beyond my expectations that there's nothing more I could wish for.  
  
I remember a time when a brainless fan girl of yours tried to seduce you with her unarousable body that we just couldn't stand the sight that we had to puke at a corner and run. I thought you'd be interested in the show since you're a man yourself but you didn't - even told me I was sexier than that bitch. Oops, you told me not to put curses on people. Take that as an exception!  
  
Then what I can never forget was the incident with your super-obsessed-no-breeding-fan-girl who cornered you in the men's comfort room and ravaged you in my face. I swear I could've killed her. I didn't talk to you for an awfully long time and didn't answer your calls. I even deactivated my doorbell due to the unforgettable assault you did to it when I broke my leg. I ran as fast as a horse everyday so as not to see you down the street and closed all the lights as if I wasn't home. But I cried every night. And it was one hell of a painful blow.  
  
The funny thing was, you just appeared one night and climbed my bedroom window - I unconsciously left it open. And the next morning I saw your face next to mine…you held me tight and I wasn't able to go to school - we just spent the whole day embracing each other, with you telling me that what I saw was nothing.  
  
And you told me how much you loved me.  
  
And I forgot the whole damn thing.  
  
That was the time I was sure that I'm really in love with you. That for things I wouldn't let go so easily, with just one word I let my precious pride go down the drain. I realized that if I didn't really love you, then I would've just gone with somebody else and close myself, not letting you say even one syllable.   
  
But I wasn't even able to raise a finger.   
  
I wasn't able to completely close myself either.   
  
Because if I did, then I'm not with you now.  
  
And I'll be as miserable as a dead man on his poor muddy grave.  
  
And I refuse to be like that.  
  
So here I am now in front of our home - a once lifeless infrastructure built in the secluded coast of Kanagawa. This small house had completely changed, thanks to your picture frames and interior designing prowess. And it's not simply the physical quality of the house that improved since you moved in, along with it was a change in its ambiance which was once so cold and lonely. Now it's full of life…just like it's owner and his significant other.  
  
I immediately ran up to our bedroom to check on you, a usual thing I do once I enter our sweet dwelling. And I see your beautiful form lying gracefully in our bed, a sleeping beauty you may seem to look. And no matter how hungry I was coming off from a tough practice session, I am so captivated by your radiance that I just found myself next to you, drifting to a peaceful slumber.   
  
And in my pocket laid a treasured gift that tomorrow I will offer, on your 20th birthday, our second year together.  
  
***  
  
It's morning now and as I stare at your sleeping face, I wonder how beautiful you are despite the fact that you're senseless and unconscious. How lucky am I to have deserved someone as perfect as you. I really never knew that perfection existed until you came into my life. I never even believed that I deserved someone like you if you didn't tell me to shut up and stop the insecurity crap - because you said that you chose me, so I deserve you. And that the same goes for me.  
  
And nobody can ever describe how proud I am to have heard that…  
  
How proud I am to have known that…  
  
How proud I am that I have that…  
  
How proud I am to have you.  
  
And at last you opened your eyes, I can see the surprise radiating from your look. You must've slept too deep that you haven't noticed I came in last night. I think I had the exact same look when you came crashing down my window before.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Akira."  
  
Smile. Nothing can be better than to see that smile every morning. A smile that's so sincere and full of love directed towards me alone. Who could ask for more?  
  
"Thank you. Happy anniversary, Kaede."   
  
And you kissed me so passionately that I can't help but give in. It's a wonder how kissing you makes my heart beat faster and give me goosebumps by its mere thought. I kissed you back as fervently, determined to stress my idea of intense, not until you broke the kiss, running out of air…  
  
Then you laughed.  
  
"I understand you just woke up. Happy anniversary." Searching the insides of my pocket, I withdrew a small black box…and inside it were 2 rings. A symbol that we belong to each other.  
  
"For me?"  
  
I simply nodded. You look so cute when you act so innocent and at the same time excited for a gift, akin to a child with a Christmas present. You opened the box and I swear I could've gotten a serious accident if the floor weren't carpeted - you leaped over me and started kissing me all over. I know I was blushing.  
  
Soon after, you just held me, and we were silent. I gathered my courage to speak. "You're mine, and I'm yours. I love you, Sendoh Akira." And with that I placed one ring on your finger. "Now, no one would dare touch you." I said as a pathetic attempt for a joke. You smiled at it. It may seem pathetic to both of us, nonetheless we know it was a fact. Now we have complete entitlement of each other. Besides, there's no right without a corresponding responsibility, isn't it?  
  
We spent the whole day to ourselves, celebrating the years we had together and of course, the very day of your existence. And personally, I celebrate this day as a time when I reclaimed my own life, or should I say, the day when I also had my existence, for I am nothing without Sendoh Akira…because we are one.  
  
***  
  
2 years have passed and I'm sure this would be longer. I thank the heavens for giving me someone as special and as wonderful as you. You protect me, care for me, love me, complete me - is there anything I could ask for? Is there anything more that I would want when everything I ever needed and hoped for is just here lying beside me?  
  
There's no need, Akira. You're already here.  
  
And my life is completely perfect.  
  
The End  
February 6, 2003  
  
A/N: Reviews and constructive criticisms please!!! 


End file.
